sweet_evil_by_wendy_higginsfandomcom-20200214-history
Anna Whitt
Anna Whitt is the main character in the Sweet trilogy by Wendy Higgins. Background Anna Whitt is the daughter of the Duke of Substance Abuse, Belial, and a guardian angel, Mariantha. She was adopted by Patti Whitt as an infant from a convent church. Physical Description Anna is on the shorter side, about 5'4, with long dirty-blond hair and brown eyes. She is described as being skinny, with almost no chest, but has well-muscled legs. Personality Anna is quiet and reserved, but is fiercely loyal and protective of those she cares about. She is also on the naive side, and is very innocent. She also lacks confidence in herself, which is shown on more than one occasion, including the times when she has doubts about why Kaidan will want to be with her. Relationships Kaidan Rowe is the boy she fell in love with. Kopano was another love interest but was never thoroughly pursued. In Sweet Reckoning, the two of them got married on an airplane. Children With Anna they have three children they adopt from Kopano's AIDS orphanage in Malawi six years after the end of the series, events which are told in the Epilogue. Two sons, biological brothers--Mandala,eighteen-months old at the time, and Onani--six-months at the time. Originally, Kaidan didn't want any daughters. But while picking up the boys at the orphanage he meets a three-year-old girl named Alile (means 'she weeps') who was taken from another orphanage that was shut down due to sexual abuse. She referred to Kai as Bambo, which means father. When asked why she called him father she answers, in Chichewan, "In my dreams, he was my daddy." Kaidan begins to cry, something Anna mentions she hasn't seen him do in six years of marriage, and wraps her in his arms. About Alile and Kaidan, Anna says , "But I knew at that moment that Alile would be our daughter, and Kai would beat his fears. Nobody would ever hurt this little girl again and get away with it. Because she had a daddy now." Abilities Influence Because of her double-angel parent heritage, Anna is able to influence the minds of others to make them do her bidding, to a certain extent. This is shown in more than one occasion, and some of the people she has influenced include Kaidan, Kopano, the sons of Thamuz(Duke of Murder). She was shown to be the only Neph who could do this. Pregnancy Reading Because of her mom's angel heritage, Anna has the ability to sense when someone is pregnant. Aura Reading Like all other Neph, Anna has the ability to see the aura of others. Enhanced Senses Like all other Neph, Anna has enhanced senses that include hearing, seeing, touching etc Sighting Angels Like all other Neph, Anna can see the angels of each human as well as spirits. Wielding the Sword of Righteousness Anna is the only Neph who can wield the Sword of Righteousness, and there is a prophecy about her stopping the reign of the Dukes. Knife Throwing After separation from Kaidan, Anna takes up knife throwing to defend herself as it makes her feel closer to Kaidan. He was shown to be impressed by her skills, Appearances *''Sweet Evil'' (first appearance) *''Sweet Peril'' *''Sweet Reckoning'' *''Sweet Temptation'' (set to appear) Category:Supernatural Category:Nephilim Category:Angels Category:Demons Category:Characters Category:Females